live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Musketeers (2014)
The Musketeers is a BBC period action drama series based on the characters from Alexandre Dumas's novel The Three Musketeers. The series was co-produced by BBC America and BBC Worldwide. The series aired between January 19, 2014 and August 1, 2016, consisting of 30 episodes. Starring *Tom Burke - Athos *Santiago Cabrera - Aramis *Peter Capaldi - Cardinal Richelieu *Howard Charles - Porthos *Alexandra Dowling - Queen Anne *Ryan Gage - King Louis *Tamla Kari - Constance *Maimie McCoy - Milady *Matthew McNulty - Lucien Grimaud *Luke Pasqualino - d'Artagnan *Hugo Speer - Treville *Marc Warren - Rochefort *and Rupert Everett - Marquis de Feron 'Cast' *Abigail Rice - Adèle's Servant (ep1) *Adrian Schiller - Gontard (ep4) *Alan Rothwell - Villager (ep15) *Alex Austin - Coachman (ep1) *Alex Giannini - Spanish Captain (ep20) *Alice Patten - Sister Hélène (ep9) *Alice Sanders - Fleur Baudin (ep7) *Allan Corduner - Van Laar *Alvaro Ramos - Spanish Prisoner (ep28) *Amanda Wass - Young Girl (ep18) *Amy Nuttall - Agnès (ep6) *Andre Flynn - Gaston *Andres Williams - Léon (ep3) *Andrew Turner - Prisoner (ep25) *Andrew Westfield - Boucher (ep17) *Andy Linden - Street Trader (ep22) *Andy Lucas - Alvarez (ep11) *Anglelika Boermans - Child (ep21) *Anna Skellern - Maria Bonnaire (ep3) *Annabelle Wallis - Ninon De Laroque (ep7) *Anthony Houghton - Monk (ep11) *Anton Lesser - Émile De Mauvoisin (ep5) *Anton Saunders - Didi (ep12) *Antonia Thomas - Samara (ep13) *Ashley Walters - Charon (ep5) *Barbora Cerná - Christina (ep24) *Barney White - Edmond (ep15) *Barry McCormick - Tourneur (ep22) *Ben Adams - Michel (ep6) *Ben Addis - Town House Servant (ep18) *Ben Starr - Francesco (ep17) *Benjamin Whitrow - Priest (ep26) *Bo Poraj - Bonacieux *Brett Allen - Fixer (ep6) *Brian McCardie - Sebastian Lemaitre (ep12) *Brian Pettifer - Poupart *Carl McCrystal - Leclerc (ep2) *Carolina Garcia - Child (ep21) *Celeste Dodwell - Prostitute *Charles Venn - Raymond (ep14) *Charlotte Hope - Charlotte Mellendorf *Charlotte Salt - Marguerite *Chris Barnes - Fournier (ep1) *Chris Corrigan - Voisard (ep21) *Chris Ryman - Antoine (ep12) *Christian Dunkley Clark - Red Guard (ep25) *Christian Jenner - Red Guard (ep7) *Christophe Gilland - Jean De Mauvoisin (ep5) *Christopher Brand - Gaoler (ep22) *Christopher Fulford - Gus (ep12) *Christos Tolera - Prison Guard (ep8) *Colin Salmon - Tariq (ep13) *Crispin Letts - Magistrate Bellavoix *Curtis Matthew - Curate (ep6) *Dan Parr - Cadet Clairmont *Daniel Brown - Mourner (ep23) *Daniel Gosling - Priest (ep1) *Daniel Rchichev - Louis Amadeus (ep4) *Danny Burns - Sergeant (ep21) *Dave Florez - Guard (ep1) *David Burke - Father Duval (ep6) *David Pearse - Dube (ep24) *David Verrey - Raul Mendoza (ep1) *Denise Gough - Suzette (ep2) *Dominic Mafham - General De Foix (ep11) *Duran Fulton Brown - Leon (ep22) *Ed Stoppard - Lemay *Ellie Bamber - Martine (ep18) *Ellie Haddington - Josette (ep14) *Emily Beecham - Adèle Bessette (ep1) *Emma Hamilton - Eleanor (ep18) *Emma Lowndes - Emilie (ep14) *Ernesto Čekan - Moreau (ep25) *Farren Morgan - Courier (ep23) *Fergus O'Donnell - Prisoner (ep4) *Filip Nešpor - Jacques (ep9) *Finbar Lynch - Baltasar (ep13) *Fiona Glascott - Flea (ep5) *Fiona O'Shaughnessy - Juliette (ep27) *Flip Webster - Landlady (ep1) *Francis Magee - Hubert (ep22) *Gabrielle Reidy - Mother Superior (ep9) *Giles Taylor - Courtier (ep8) *Giselle Scantlebury - Marie (ep21) *Hannah Sharp - Thérèse (ep7) *Hara Yannas - Sister Teresa (ep19) *Harriet Thorpe - Lady Francoise (ep24) *Harry Melling - Bastien (ep27) *Helen Cotterill - Drunk Woman (ep5) *Holly Earl - Céline (ep10) *Hugo Nicolau - Spanish Officer (ep11) *Iain McKee - Joubert (ep25) *Ian Barritt - Lavoie (ep2) *Ian Connigham - Nortier (ep22) *JJ Feild - Marsac (ep4) *James Callis - Émile Bonnaire *James Joyce - Arnaud's Servant (ep17) *Jan Holík - Passer-By (ep2) *Jan Španbauer - Granary Keeper (ep22) *Janet Walker - Clementine (ep22) *Jared Doreck - Royal Courtier (ep26) *Jason Flemyng - Vadim (ep2) *Jessica Guise - Comtesse De Gagnon (ep16) *Jim High - Thibault (ep3) *Jodie Hay - Mob Woman (ep22) *Joe Wredden - Dujon (ep1) *John Harding - Allard *John Lightbody - Captain Trudeau (ep8) *John Lynch - Luca Sestini (ep7) *John Poston - Jailer (ep2) *John Warnaby - Paul Meunier (ep3) *John Woodvine - Abbot (ep21) *Jonny Magnanti - Joly (ep23) *Julian Bastida - Spanish Shooter (ep3) *Katie Lightfoot - Madame Fernel (ep16) *Kevin Clarke - Inn Owner (ep1) *Laura Haddock - Pauline (ep24) *Laura Hobson - Peasant Woman (ep14) *Laurence Kennedy - Archbishop Jacqueme (ep17) *Leah Haile - Rochelle *Leigh Jones - Thug (ep9) *Leo Gregory - Marmion (ep16) *Liam Cunningham - Belgard (ep18) *Lily Loveless - Elodie *Linzey Cocker - Jeanne (ep15) *Lisa McGrillis - Josephine (ep23) *Lochlann Ó Mearáin - Gallagher (ep9) *Lucie Cerná - Esmerelda (ep24) *Lukáš Jůza - Young Guard (ep26) *Lukáš Vychopeň - Prisoner (ep2) *Madelyn Marcella - Wet Nurse (ep6) *Marianne Oldham - Catherine *Mark Carter - Villager (ep11) *Mark Penfold - Shipping Clerk (ep12) *Martin Hancock - Jailer (ep4) *Mateo Rufino - Spanish Captain (ep11) *Matt Cross - Durand (ep27) *Matt Slack - Captain *Matt Stokoe - Captain Marcheaux *Meera Syal - Theresa (ep27) *Melanie Kilburn - Audrey (ep29) *Melisa Musilová - Child (ep21) *Micah Balfour - Pierre Pepin (ep12) *Michael Ballard - Chief Adjutant (ep21) *Michael Cochrane - Judge (ep5) *Michael Jenn - Pastor Ferrand (ep5) *Michael Peavoy - Corelle (ep24) *Michal Kučera - Kidnapper (ep6) *Miles Anderson - Renard (ep15) *Miroslav Navrátil - Shaved-Head Man (ep9) *Monika Timková - Rosalie (ep24) *Naomi Radcliffe - Annabelle (ep25) *Nathan Wright - Robert (ep16) *Nicholas Blane - Duc De Barville (ep17) *Nicholas McGaughey - Innkeeper (ep1) *Nick Caldecott - Monsieur Fernel (ep16) *Oliver Chris - Duke of Beaufort (ep22) *Oliver Cotton - Alexandre d'Artagnan (ep1) *Oliver Rix - Navas *Olivia Llewellyn - Lucie De Foix (ep11) *Olivia Poulet - Henrietta Marie (ep24) *Ondřej Bystroňon - Child (ep21) *Paul McGann - St Pierre (ep24) *Perdita Weeks - Louise (ep17) *Perry Fitzpatrick - Lambert (ep8) *Peter Pacey - Physician (ep11) *Peter Sullivan - Vargas (ep20) *Peter-Hugo Daly - Old Serge *Phil Rowson - Villefort *Phil Snowden - Villager (ep6) *Philip Barantini - Robert (ep27) *Philip Brodie - Gaudet (ep1) *Phoebe Dynevor - Camille (ep18) *Phoebe Fox - Duchess of Savoy (ep4) *Richard Dormer - Christophe (ep23) *Richard Hawley - Robert Baudin (ep7) *Richard Mulholland - Courtier (ep11) *Richard Syms - Priest (ep8) *Robby Fisher - The Dauphin *Robert Glenister - Duke of Lorraine *Robert Krejčík - One-Eyed Florian (ep9) *Robin Browne - Bishop *Roger Ashton-Griffiths - Elderly Priest (ep1) *Roger Ringrose - Count Mellendorf *Ross O'Hennessy - Barbier (ep25) *Sam Clemmett - Luc (ep21) *Sandra Reid - Simone Pepin (ep12) *Sarah Belcher - Distressed Woman (ep9) *Sarah Smart - Caroline (ep24) *Scott Williams - Priest (ep3) *Sean Cernow - Felix (ep2) *Sean Pertwee - Sarazin (ep10) *Shenagh Govan - Madame Rastoil (ep30) *Simon Meacock - Street Seller (ep8) *Simon Merrells - Vincent (ep6) *Simon Paisley Day - Cluzet (ep4) *Simon Startin - Leopold (ep23) *Stephen Walters - Borel (ep25) *Steve Evets - Bertrand (ep15) *Steven Cree - Levesque (ep18) *Stuart Bowman - Bruno Lemaitre (ep12) *Tara Fitzgerald - Marie De Medici (ep6) *Terence Beesley - General Lantier (ep21) *Thalissa Teixeira - Sylvie *Tim McCall - Espoir (ep28) *Tom Morley - Cadet Brujon *Tomáš Masopust - Rémi Blacksmith (ep3) *Tony Guilfoyle - Chancellor Dupre (ep17) *Tristan Beint - Vicomte De La Prade (ep16) *Václav Chalupa - Servant of De Mauvoisin (ep5) *Victoria Alcock - Claudette (ep29) *Vincent Regan - Duke of Savoy (ep4) *Vinnie Jones - Labarge (ep8) *Virginia Fiol - Constance's Maid (ep10) *Vít Sepekovsky - Child (ep21) *Will Keen - Perales *Will Tizard - Wealthy Husband (ep1) *Zoë Tapper - Alice Clerbeaux (ep8) Category:TV Series Category:2014 TV Series